Itsumi Kunihiko
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Teikoku Gakuen |seiyuu = Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 016 (GO)}} Itsumi Kunihiko ( ) is a forward and one of the SEEDs of Teikoku in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"His powers of observation never miss a telltale sign or opportunity."'' Appearance Itsumi has shoulder-length dark maroon hair. His eyes are black. He also has a scar on his right cheek. Personality It seems that he likes to tease a lot, as shown that he teased Nishizono when he couldn't get the ball from him and is a bit arrogant and rude. Though since Teikoku is with the Resistance, he cares for soccer and also wants to play "real soccer" someday also. Plot He first appeared in episode 15 along with his team Teikoku. They were seen training with Sakuma Jirou and stopped when Kidou Yuuto wanted to announce their next opponent which was Raimon. In episode 16 the match continued and the ball was about to be passed to Itsumi but Nishizono Shinsuke tried to steal it, however wasn't able to get it. Itsumi shot towards the goal with his head, but Sangoku Taichi blocked it. Afterwards Itsumi mocked Nishizono not being able to get the ball. When they confronted later once again, Itsumi kicked the ball to Mikado Haruma who tried to shoot but Sangoku protected the goal. Later Nishizono used his new hissatsu, Buttobi Jump to get the ball, which surprised Itsumi very much. In episode 17 he used Britannia Cross to get pass Hayami Tsurumasa, later Kirino Ranmaru stole the ball from him with his hissatsu The Mist. Afterwards when Raimon used Ultimate Thunder again, Itsumi was trying to contain the energy released by this tactic, though like the other members of the team, he has failed to do so. In the end Teikoku lost with 2-3. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Itsumi, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Asukaji Sakuya *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (帝国の戦略ノート, randomly dropped from Teikoku Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route or from battle teams in Teikoku Gakuen) *'Player': Kensaku *'Uniform': Stripe Wear (ストライプウェア) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Asukaji, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (皇帝ペンギンくん2号, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Item': Convenient Seed Notebook (便利なシード手帳) *'Player': Rindou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Itsumi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Yellow Elephant (黄色いゾウの写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 4) *'Topic': TV Channel (テレビ番組の話題, obtained at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Pride of the Collection (自慢のコレクションの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Long Shooters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ignites' *'Strikers' Trivia *He has a cut in his face, like Mikado. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters